<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miu works at McDonalds by BloodstainedMcDonaldsParkingLot (xxaeris)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820778">Miu works at McDonalds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxaeris/pseuds/BloodstainedMcDonaldsParkingLot'>BloodstainedMcDonaldsParkingLot (xxaeris)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Trans Character, Clowns, Crack, McDonald's, the mature tag is bc bad dragon is miu's motive, working at mcdonalds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxaeris/pseuds/BloodstainedMcDonaldsParkingLot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miu works at Maccas to make money.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miu works at McDonalds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miu was browsing baddragon.com when she noticed she had no money. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"damnit" she said, because she needed bad dragon for her godly idldo collection. "where can i get money fast" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>miu then saw out her window a vacancy for a job at mcdondals. she scoffed at first, but then sighed. "fine, let's go. for bad dranog" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Miu arrivd at the mcdonalds and went up to the counter. "hey, i would like to see the boss." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the boss jumped up onto the counter and the boss was Himiko Yumeno. "hello, i am the boss." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"what the fuck is this Harry Potter half-pint doing as the boss of the McDonald,s" Miu said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm ｔｒａｎｓ you bitch, fuck Harry Potter" Himiko replied. "Anyway what do you want" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want to work here," </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Himiko sighed. "K" she gave Miu the little apron thing and a nametag that read "inventor thot". </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miu put the apron on and stood at the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Miu was at the drive-thru processing orders and making the big 1500 yen per hour, when she heard someone yell,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"LET'S MC<em>FREAKIN' </em> ＬＯＳＥ ＩＴ" from the counter behind her. she turned aroud and shivers were down her spine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kokichi stood on the counter in full Ronald McDonald clown gear, dancing and quoting vines and tiktoks on the table. haha, just kidding. there's no quotable tiktoks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"what the fuck, get off the table you shitty gremlin," Miu shout. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you can make me get off the table, but what has transpired here today will be imprinted to your brain for the rest of your life. you'll be on your deathbed, surrounded by your beloved bad dragon dildos, and you'll remember the time i quoted tiktok on the countertop of a mcdonalds, and you'll go "goddamnit" as this is your last thought" kokichi said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>miu went over to the souda machine and poured out a pink beverage of bubblegum panta into a spray bottle, before spraying it all over kokichi. kokichi passed out immediately, for it was not his beloved grape panta. miu went to the microphone and announced, </p>
<p>"clean the shitty twink off the counter please"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>shuichi and kiibo walked into the establishment and up to the front counter. shuichi said, "hey, can we get a whopper please" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>miu turned around. "a whopper? this is a fuckign McDoanlds, not a Hungry Jacks," </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A Hungry what" kiibo asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh shit I mean a Burger King" Miu said. "But do we look like a fucking Burger King"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"my bad," Shuichi said. "We'd like two Whoppers please" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"we're a McDonalds, we don't sell whoppers" Miu said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"oh" kiibo said. "i always wanted a whopper." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well go to Burger King," miu said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>kiibo and shuichi went away sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>kiyo walke into the mcdonald and walked right ov er to the souda machine. he began squeezing out some coke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"excuse me what the fuck" miu went, standing over his shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"sister wants a drink. she is ｔｈｏｒｓｔｙ," korekyio said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well you have to pay for it," miu said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"no i dont," kiyo said. "i know you're just here for your bad dragon collection."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"and i know you need therapy" miu said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"probably, but im taking the coke" kiyo said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>miu punched him in the face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>". . . what" kiyo said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"pay. for. the. coke" miu said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"no" kiyo said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>miu beat the shit out of kiyo right there on the floor of the mcdonalds. she even usd his see saw trick against him and sent him out the windo. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>himiko didn't appreciate miu beating up hte customers so she gave miu her 1500 yen and fired her. miu sat on the steps of the mcdondals and wondered how she would get her money for bad dragon now,,,,</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>